


The bandit

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Baltimore is one of the last safe-place of the Wasteland, but an odd couple still manage to scare the people.





	The bandit

Baltimore was one of the last safe space of the Wasteland that had become the United-States of America, the city was still more or less standing. People were having an actual economic system, food was an issue for many but nobody was starving to death, they had managed to run an old electricity firm to give back power to some building. Baltimore was an Oasis in the middle of the desert and was the target of many desires. They were few arrival in Baltimore during week, food exchange from New York, another safe place, new comer from the Wasteland trying their luck in the city. Some people were going out of the town to scavenge the wasteland looking for something useful to trade of willing to travel to find lost family members.

In all of Baltimore population they were a famous couple, they were not living in the town but somewhere on the outside near the Wasteland border. Nobody really knew them but everybody had heard about them. They were known to raid unfortunate travellers, to steel food and belongings. They were some rumour about them eating people when the food’s levels were low, some were saying that they only ate bad people, some were saying that it was just a stupid rumour. But criminals were disappearing from town and the few that had tried to avoid their punishment by flying away of the city had been found dead and on display at the main square. Some striped traveller had described them as an odd couple an older one with grey hairs and one younger one with curly black hairs, accompanied by a huge pack of dogs. But the main point was that nobody really knew who they were.

The two bandits had made good fortune from the world decadence, they had a small but comfortable house lost in the middle of nowhere, not to far enough of the city but far enough to not be noticeable. At first, they had lived in the city, not to long, the dogs were not seen in good eyes, they were a waste of food and the younger man had trouble dealing with crowd. The older one was mostly following the other around.

The cannibalistic implication was not just a rumour, the older one, Hannibal, had indeed very particular taste, but as was as in-common than before the Wasteland. But most people doing it, were only trying to survive, he was not, it was a way for him to establish his superiority over the others. It was Will, the youngest, that had direct his appetite into punishing the criminals, even if he was not comfortable with the idea of eating human meat, he knew he could not silence the need of his companion, just guiding him in a less immoral way, at least it was a bit better than just killing the rude, right?

The Wasteland was their kingdom, a kingdom of dust and ash, but at least they could be their-self in here.


End file.
